


Feelings

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Tony kinda felt guilty for how things had gone. He’d been planning on a more romantic, more appropriate relationship starter, but then Stephen had come over and then they’d kissed and then, well, the sorcerer hadn’t protested when Tony had dragged him to his bedroom.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161
Collections: Snow's ironstrange dump





	Feelings

Tony took Stephen in. They’d both collapsed in bed, Tony having rolled off the sorcerer after their orgasms. The taller man had stretched his legs, covering his eyes with an arm tossed over his head. Hiding from his partner.

Tony kinda felt guilty for how things had gone. He’d been planning on a more romantic, more appropriate relationship starter, but then Stephen had come over and then they’d kissed and then, well, the sorcerer hadn’t protested when Tony had dragged him to his bedroom. And who could blame him? The sorcerer had been exquisite, responding so well to his touch, vocal without being loud and so, so beautiful...

Except he now seemed to regret it, if the downturn of his lips meant anything. That wouldn’t do. Tony wanted to ask him if he was alright, if he’d, God forbid, hurt his partner, if he was sorry that they…

What came out was: “So how many times has this happened?” He wanted to choke himself with his pillow.

Stephen removed his arm and glanced at him, showing only a glimpse of hurt before his usual neutrality fell in place. Tony mourned the loss, hated seeing the other put on his mask after the engineer had spent so many evenings trying to get him to take it off.

“Not many. 1097.”

“Oh, that’s… disappointing.”

The sorcerer scoffed.

“Usually, you stayed with Miss Potts or one of us died.” He paused. “Or both of us, most often.”

“And what happened after this?”

Stephen didn't answer at first, eyes drifting back to the ceiling. Tony waited, gave him time, but on the inside he was screaming desperately.

"If you're asking where we go from here, it's entirely up to you. I've done relationship, just a one time deal or, slightly more often, I was used as stress relief."

The last one got Tony's attention. The wording was odd.

"Friends with benefits?"

"Not really friends," the sorcerer mused, "although we didn't have the base we have here. It was stress relief for you while you slowly lost your sanity in your obsession of finding a way to undo the Snap."

Tony felt his heart still. Stephen rolled his head towards him, mask slipping for a moment to show the same vulnerable expression the engineer had glimpsed at various moments during their lovemaking. Was this what the sorcerer was terrified of? Did Stephen expect the same thing to happen to them here? He had seemed to second guess himself at various points earlier that night, his pleasure bordering on pain, but Tony had just assumed that physical pain had been the reason. After all, he had been bending the sorcerer in half the last time...

"How many?" he asked, breathless.

"658," Stephen replied evenly, but Tony was now sure he cared. He was just protecting himself.

65% was a lot. He was disgusted with himself for having used this wonderful, fragile man like that. And more than once. Tony knew that Stephen could probably compete with Thor for the title of strongest avenger, but he'd gotten to know the sorcerer slowly, one evening at a time. And he was one of the most beautiful, most sensitive men Tony had ever met. He kept that very well hidden, acting distant and formal, but that only made Tony love him more.

"So what, no friends to lovers? Not even once?" he asked. Did Stephen have such a bad base for their relationship?

He got a scoff and an eyeroll in answer.

"Out of 658, you died before me 403 times. Of these, you said you loved me 356," the sorcerer recited evenly. "But I honesty don't believe you meant it in even one."

That made Tony feel cold. Stephen had heard him confess, more than once... and he didn't believe it.

"Why?" He didn't even know why he kept asking, kept hurting them both with the memories and what ifs and potentials, but he needed to know. He needed to understand why Stephen had looked at him as if he was his executioner.

"Because you didn't show me. How could you love someone when-" He abruptly cut himself off. "I'd rather not say." Oh God.

Mask up again. The small door Tony had been peeking through had slammed shut in his face.

"But those were other timelines." Stephen abruptly pulled himself up. "I should go."

No!

"Wait." Tony grabbed at his shoulder, halting Stephen's motion. The taller man sighed, but didn't move away. "This isn't one of those timelines." Stephen turned towards him, obviously interested (hopeful) in what he had to say. "I was an idiot in those, but not in this one. Stay. Please."

"Tony-" Stephen shook his head, but the other man kept talking, pouring his heart out.

"It's too early to talk about love, but I like you. I know you got attached in those futures, but give me the chance to catch up, please. I'll make it worth your time. I gave you the worst of me, let me give you the best this time."

At that, something amazing happened. Stephen smiled. Wide and genuine and so fondly it made Tony's heart flutter.

"Ok. The 5 times we were in a proper relationship were the most wonderful of them all."

And Tony knew that Stephen hadn't looked in this one, not past making sure Thanos was gone, so he probably wasn't expecting this. Definitely, considering the way his smile didn't falter even when they cuddled and kissed, happy and in love, the way he curled his long body close to Tony's, like an oversized cat, holding him tight for a few moments.

"I've got you," he assured the sorcerer. His sorcerer. His Stephen...

"I've got you too."

Tony lifted his head, meeting Stephen's eyes. Certain, burning with intensity and understanding. It occurred to him that Stephen knew him too, knew which holes to fill, knew most of his tells and fears, maybe even all. He'd had entire lifetimes to know Tony, not just evenings.

Yeah, they got each other.


End file.
